vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
MKP39
MKP39 is a band that plays during live concert events featuring VOCALOID vocalists from the company Crypton Future Media, Inc..WordPress All Hatsune Miku Concerts Band Members History While the name of the band has remained the same, there have been line-up changes throughout the years. The first line-up played in concerts during 2011 in Tokyo, Sapporo, and Singapore (Mikupa), as well as the March 2012 concert in Tokyo (Mikupa). In the Hong Kong concert, the lineup for MKP39 was changed dramatically. The only remaining member is Kouji Kinoshita, with Jun☆Murayama replacing Kei Suzuki on keyboards, TABOKUN replacing Toshiaki Monma on bass, and Ryoichi "KIKU" Kikushima replacing Yuuhei Matsuoka on drums. Sapporo 2013 saw the return of Kouta Nakamura, and also the departure of Jun☆Murayama who was replaced by Imai Jun. Kansai 2013 also saw the return of percussionist, Sachiko Wakamori. According to the official MikuPa website, whilst Kei Suzuki is no longer performing as keyboardist, he continues to work behind the scenes as band master / manipulator. Since 2014, the band lineup has slowly been replaced with the majority of the members from Magical Mirai 2015. Concept It is well known to Miku fans that 3 and 9 can be pronounced as 'Mi' and ku' in Japanese. The alternate reading is "san" and "kyuu", from which the word "Thank you" (san-kyuu) is derived. This band accompanies the CV series, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, and Megurine Luka, and the VOCALOID1 series MEIKO and KAITO. Band line-ups MKP39 :See also /Members 39's Giving Day ;2010 Miku no Hi Kanshasai 39's Giving Day *Abe Jun (安部潤) : Keyboard *Kuroda Akitoshi (黒田晃年) : Guitar *Orita Shin (折田新) : Drums *Tanaka Shingo (田中晋吾) : Bass ;2012 Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai 39's Giving Day *Abe Jun (安部潤) : Keyboard *Kuroda Akitoshi (黒田晃年) : Guitar *Orita Shin (折田新) : Drums *Tanaka Shingo (田中晋吾) : Bass MikuPa ;2011 Hatsune Miku Live Party 2011 (Mikupa)/Tokyo • Sapporo • Singapore *Kinoshita Kouji (木下浩二) : Guitar *Matsuoka Yuhei (松岡悠平) : Drums *Monma Toshiaki (門馬敏明) : Bass *Nakamura Kouta (中村康太) : Guitar (at Sapporo & Singapore) *Suzuki Kei (鈴木啓) : Keyboard ;2012 Hatsune Miku Live Party 2012 (Mikupa)/Tokyo *Kinoshita Kouji (木下浩二) : Guitar *Matsuoka Yuhei (松岡悠平) : Drums *Monma Toshiaki (門馬敏明) : Bass *Nakamura Kouta (中村康太) : Guitar *Suzuki Kei (鈴木啓) : Keyboard *Wakamori Sachiko (若森さちこ) : Percussion ;2012 Hatsune Miku Live Party 2012 (Mikupa)/Hong Kong and Taiwan *Kinoshita Kouji (木下浩二) : Guitar *Murayama☆Jun (村山☆潤) : Keyboard *Kikushima Ryoichi (菊嶋"KIKU"亮) : Drums *TABOKUN (達弘遠藤) : Bass ;2013 Hatsune Miku Live Party 2013 (MikuPa)/Sapporo • Kansai *Imai Jun (今井 隼) : Keyboard *Kikushima Ryoichi (菊嶋"KIKU"亮) : Drums *Kinoshita Kouji (木下浩二) : Guitar *Nakamura Kouta (中村康太) : Guitar *TABOKUN (達弘遠藤) : Bass *Wakamori Sachiko (若森さちこ) : Percussion (at Kansai) MikuExpo ;2014 HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2014 in INDONESIA *Imai Jun (今井 隼) : Keyboard *Kikushima Ryoichi (菊嶋"KIKU"亮) : Drums *Suzuki Kei (鈴木啓) : Manipulator *TABOKUN (達弘遠藤) : Bass *Teramae Masaru (寺前 甲) : Guitar ;2014 HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2014 in LOS ANGELES and NEW YORK *Kikushima Ryoichi (菊嶋"KIKU"亮) : Drums *Nakamura Kouta (中村康太) : Guitar *Suzuki Kei (鈴木啓) : DJ,Manipulator,Keyboard *Tsuguhito Konno (金野 倫仁) : Bass ;2015 HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2015 in SHANGHAI *coba84 : Keyboards *Kikushima Ryoichi (菊嶋"KIKU"亮) : Drums *Konno Tsuguhito (金野 倫仁) : Bass *Misawa Takahiro (三沢 崇篤) : Guitar ;2016 HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2016 Japan Tour *Kamata Kosuke (Nagoya) (鎌田紘輔) : Drums *Kikushima Ryoichi (菊嶋"KIKU"亮) : Drums *MEG.ME : Keyboards *Misawa Takahiro (三沢 崇篤) : Guitar *Konno Tsuguhito (金野 倫仁) : Bass ;2016 HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2016 NORTH AMERICA *Kensuke Ito (伊東 賢佑) : Drums *MEG.ME : Keyboard *Misawa Takahiro (三沢 崇篤) : Guitar *Konno Tsuguhito (金野 倫仁) : Bass 2016 HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2016 in Taiwan *Konno Tsuguhito (金野 倫仁) : Bass *Tetsuyuki (哲之 ) : Drums *MEG.ME : Keyboard *Misawa Takahiro (三沢 崇篤) : Guitar 2016 HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2016 China Tour *Konno Tsuguhito (金野 倫仁) : Bass *Kensuke Ito (伊東 賢佑) : Drums *MEG.ME : Keyboard *Misawa Takahiro (三沢 崇篤) : Guitar (Shanghai) *Yasutaka Nakajima (中嶋康孝) : Guitar (Beijing) 2017 HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2017 Malaysia *Sakurai Rock (櫻井陸来) : Bass *Kamata Kosuke (鎌田紘輔) : Drums *MEG.ME : Keyboard *Misawa Takahiro (三沢 崇篤) : Guitar Misc. events ;2011 Mikunopolis in Los Angeles *Abe Jun (安部潤) : Keyboard *Kuroda Akitoshi (黒田晃年) : Guitar *Orita Shin (折田新) : Drums *Tanaka Shingo (田中晋吾) : Bass 2013 Summer Sonic Festival * TABOKUN (達弘遠藤) : Bass * Kikushima Ryoichi (菊嶋"KIKU"亮) : Drums * Imai Jun (今井 隼) : Keyboard * Kinoshita Kouji (木下浩二) : Guitar ;2014 Matsuri Da Diva *Abe Jun (安部潤) : Keyboard (Did not perform on stage) *Kuroda Akitoshi (黒田晃年) : Guitar *Orita Shin (折田新) : Drums *Tanaka Shingo (田中晋吾) : Bass 2015 ANISONG World Tour Lantis Festival in Las Vegas * Kikushima Ryoichi (菊嶋"KIKU"亮) : Drums * Nakamura Kouta (中村康太) : Guitar * Suzuki Kei (鈴木啓) : DJ,Manipulator,Keyboard * Tsuguhito Konno (金野 倫仁) : Bass ;2015 SNOW MIKU LIVE! 2015 Presents MIKU EXPO Live Set *coba84 : Keyboards *Kikushima Ryoichi (菊嶋"KIKU"亮) : Drums *Teramae Masaru (寺前 甲) : Guitar *Misawa Takahiro (三沢 崇篤) : Guitar *TABOKUN (達弘遠藤) : Bass Join Alive 2015 * TABOKUN (達弘遠藤) : Bass * Kamata Kosuke (鎌田紘輔) : Drums * coba84 : Keyboards * Teramae Masaru (寺前 甲) : Guitar 2015 MUSIC STATION Ultra FES * (??) : Bass * Kikushima Ryoichi (菊嶋"KIKU"亮) : Drums * Suzuki Kei (鈴木啓) : Keyboard * Kinoshita Kouji (木下浩二) : Guitar ;2017 Miku x Kodo *Misawa Takahiro (三沢 崇篤) : Guitar *Kamata Kosuke (鎌田紘輔) : Drums *MEG.ME : Keyboards *Konno Tsuguhito (金野 倫仁) : Bass ;2017 BIG Carnival Banana.IP.Galaxy *Misawa Takahiro (三沢 崇篤) : Guitar *Kamata Kosuke (鎌田紘輔) : Drums *Matsumoto Jun (松本ジュン) : Keyboards *Konno Tsuguhito (金野 倫仁) : Bass ;2017 MIKU with YOU *Kamata Kosuke (鎌田紘輔) : Drums *Suzuki Wataru (鈴木 渉) : Bass *Obata Takahiro (小畑貴裕) : Keyboards *Misawa Takahiro (三沢 崇篤) : Guitar O0479064011102656108.jpg|2011 Original line-up: Yuuhei Matsuoka, Toshiaki Monma, Kouji Kinoshita, Kei Suzuki MKP39 2011 Sapporo.jpg|2011 Sapporo line-up: Kei Suzuki, Toshiaki Monma, Kouta Nakamura, Yuuhei Matsuoka, Kouji Kinoshita MKP39_2012.jpg|2012 Kouji Kinoshita, Kei Suzuki, Toshiaki Monma, Kouta Nakamura, Sachiko Wakamori, Yuuhei Matsuoka O0480036012450277930.jpg|2013 Kansai line-up: TABOKUN, Jun Imai, Kouji Kinoshita, Sachiko Wakamori, Ryoichi "KIKU" Kikushima, Kouta Nakamura MKP39 2014 NYC.jpg|2014 LA/NYC line-up: Kei Suzuki, Tsuguhito Konno, Ryoichi "KIKU" Kikushima, Kouta Nakamura MKP39 2015 Shanghai.jpg|2015 Shanghai line-up: Tsuguhito Konno, Ryoichi "KIKU" Kikushima, coba84, Takahiro Misawa MKP39 with Kensuke.jpg|2016 Nagoya line-up: MEG.ME, Kamata Kosuke, Tsuguhito Konno, Takahiro Misawa MKP39 2016 Japan.jpg|2016 Zepp Tokyo line-up: Tsuguhito Konno, Ryoichi "KIKU" Kikushima, MEG.ME, Takahiro Misawa Miku Expo NA MKP39.jpg|2016 North America line-up: Kensuke Ito, Tsuguhito Konno, Hatsune Miku, MEG.ME, Takahiro Misawa MKP39 2016 Taiwan.jpg|2016 Taiwan line-up: Tsuguhito Konno, Tetsuyuki, MEG.ME, Takahiro Misawa MKP39 2016 China Tour.jpg|2016 Shanghai Line-up: Tsuguhito Konno, Kensuke Ito, MEG.ME, Takahiro Misawa Miku Expo 2016 Beijing.jpg|2016 Beijing line-up: Yasutaka Nakajima, Kensuke Ito, Tsuguhito Konno, MEG.ME MKP39 Kodo Rehearsal.jpg|2017 Miku x Kodo line-up: Tsuguhito Konno, Kosuke Kamata, MEG.ME, Takahiro Misawa BIG Carnival Banana.IP Galaxy 2017 Lineup.jpg|BIG Carnival Banana.IP.Galaxy Lineup: Jun Matsumoto, Tsuguhito Konno, Kosuke Kamata, Takahiro Misawa Miku With You 2017 Lineup Full.jpg|2017 Shanghai Line-up: Wataru Suzuki, Kosuke Kamata, Takahiro Obata, Takahiro Misawa Miku Expo 2017 Malaysia Lineup.jpg|2017 Malaysia Line-up: Sakurai Rock, Kosuke Kamata, MEG.ME, Takahiro Misawa The 39's The 39's (The Thanks) are the band that accompanied Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, and Megurine Luka during their 2010 concert in Tokyo (39's Giving Day) their 2011 concert in Los Angeles (Mikunopolis), and their 2012 concert in Tokyo (Final 39's Giving Day). In their final concert in 2012, in addition to the four Character VOCALOID, they also performed with MEIKO. Since the 2012 concert, their band contract has not been renewed and future VOCALOID concerts have been using the second generation MKP39. However, they performed in the mini concert Matsuri Da Diva in 2014, Jun Abe did not perform in this concert. Band line-ups :See also /Members *Abe Jun (安部潤) : Keyboards *Kuroda Akitoshi (黒田晃年) : Guitar *Orita Shin (折田新) : Drums *Tanaka Shingo (田中晋吾) : Bass References Category:Concert bands Category:MKP39 Category:The 39's